Aftermath
by FFXIIIYJKH1313
Summary: Two days after Artemis's 'death', everyone is still mourning and angry. First Dana and now Artemis, whose next in line. This is a squeal to 'I'm sorry Zatanna' Read it FIRST! . Pairings Chalant, Spitfire, SuperCanary, Lagoon Boy and M'Gann, and More. Rated M For Language, Violence, and Sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is a sequel to 'I'm Sorry Zatanna' the story takes place 2 days after, Artemis's 'Death' And Just so you guys know my OC Dana Is going to be in here and She was the first FAKE Death. Plz Read 'I'm Sorry Zatanna' you must read it to kind of understand! BTW I've seen the new YJInvasion Trailer and I will be putting Deathstroke IN THE FANFIC followed BY Starfire, Donna Troy, Cyborg, Raven (She's Gonna be 10 because I ship her with Gar!), Kyle Rayner (Green Lantern), Jason Todd. Villains: Circe, Black Adam, Darkseid, Brainiac, Trigon, Blackfire, and More. (Starfire, Donna, and Cyborg are 18, 18, & 19) Ok there ARE Couples involved to so here's the list:**

**Jade and Roy**

**Dick and Zatanna**

**Superboy and Black Canary**

**Artemis and Wally**

**Raven and Gar**

**Donna and Kyle**

**Dana and Jason **

**Batman And Catwoman**

**Superman And Wonder woman**

**Hawkman and Hawkwoman**

**Black Adam And Circe (Come on both need love! Black Adman Lost his Wife and Now needs a girl! Circe well Isn't she the Goddess of 'Forcing People to love you')**

**Cassie and Blue Beetle**

**(More pairings) **

_With Artemis dead no one was the same, both Dana and Artemis's death were a heavy impact. Mostly everyone knew their family background, Artemis's dad was Sportsmaster and having to keep that a secret was like getting stabbed. But Dana, Dana grew up being traumatized. Dana had a hard life out of the whole team, growing up where a world leader wanted you dead, and having to wake up knowing he's alive a looking for you. But both of theirs deaths was like losing a team mate, a friend, a family member._

"I know you guys are upset but we have a mission." Nightwing looked at everyone knowing that they didn't want to but it was their job.

"Does it involve Kaldur?" Conner walked in and clenched his hand in a fist, his was angry he lost his best friend. When Dana 'died' he cried for weeks, no months. Dana was like- no Dana was his little sister. Dana knew where Conner was coming from and Conner knew where Dana was coming from.

"We don't know yet, Kon." Donna placed her hand on his shoulder, she saw his eyes getting watery, Donna, Kory, Kyle, Victor, and Raven came to the cave as soon as they got the news. Of course Donna was in on the plan and knew Dana and Artemis wasn't dead, but it felt real to her. She looked and saw Gar comforting Raven. Raven and Dana had a tight bound, Raven was half-demon, Dana when she arrived on the island a few years later Hades took a liking into Dana and well became her Godfather. Raven looked up to Dana as a Mother and Artemis as a big sister.

"Anyways, Donna, Wally, and I will be Delta Squad. Kory, Victor, and Kyle will be Gamma Squad. Superboy, Miss Martian, Rocket, and Zatanna will be Beta Squad. " Nightwing wanted the new team not to go on this one, Nightwing had a feeling this was a dangerous mission.

"Nightwing you're using the original team, what's going on?" Batgirl asked him she worried about him sometimes.

"This mission might be dangerous, and I can't afford anyone else to die." He looked down at the ground, and then looked at them.

"Maybe we should get going." Kory spoke up. She never liked it being quiet, Donna agreed with her. Looking back at Nightwing and waiting for his answer.

"Lets go." Nightwing walked with them, toward the Bio-ship.

_**Gotham **_

"M'Gann Link us up." Nightwing was nervous wondering if Kaldur would be here. Superboy would kill him. But M'Gann would probably put him in an catatonic state.

"_So what's the plan?" _

"_Nightwing?"_

"_We're here."_

Dick saw Black Manta guards, and oh no Artemis, Kaldur and Dana. "Crap this isn't good."


	2. Truth, Lies, and The Plan

_With Artemis dead no one was the same, both Dana and Artemis's death were a heavy impact. Mostly everyone knew their family background, Artemis's dad was Sportsmaster and having to keep that a secret was like getting stabbed. But Dana, Dana grew up being traumatized. Dana had a hard life out of the whole team, growing up where a world leader wanted you dead, and having to wake up knowing he's alive a looking for you. But both of theirs deaths was like losing a team mate, a friend, a family member._

_"This mission might be dangerous, and I can't afford anyone else to die."_

_"__Nightwing?"_

_"__We're here."_

_Dick saw Black Manta guards, and oh no Artemis, Kaldur and Dana. "Crap this isn't good."_

* * *

Kaldur, Tigress (Artemis), and Blackout (Dana) jumped down from the storage shed, Kaldur looked at everybody he saw Zatanna missing. Conner moved he is feet and sprinted full on at Kaldur,

"CONNER!" Rocket yelled at him, this was bad, really bad Conner had his temper back from when the team first got together. Conner ignored Rocket, all he wanted was Kaldur dead and six feet under! He was about 10 feet away from him, when one of the girls jumped in front of Kaldur. It was Blackout, she pulled out her sword, and slashed Conner across the face. Conner felt the warm blood drip down his face. He saw the girl run to the side, he was so angry he followed her and knew something bad was going to happen.

"_Donna get everybody out of here! NOW! Wally you and I will stay here!" _

"_Nightwing I'm staying."_

"_Zee-"_

"_Nightwing please."_

He looked at Zee and nodded, Kaldur smirked and. When both squads left Nightwing and Wally ran toward Kaldur who ran off, before that he motioned the two men to follow him. Zatanna was left to the other girl villain, Tigress who was in the shadows.

"Well are you gonna come at me, Magician?" she crouched down wondering if Zee was paying attention at all. Artemis felt her stomach getting warm, she didn't want to fight her best friend, now Artemis felt terrible for what she's done. Artemis sprinted at her friend and drew her sword out. Zatanna ducked, and grabbed her arm, she was about to punch the girl, but no. Her heart stopped, releasing her grip on the woman's she took two steps back and said,

"Artemis, is- is that you?" Artemis's heart was pounding in her chest, knowing that Superboy would probably hear it. She took off her masked, she didn't look at Zee. She was looking at the ground. "I thought you were- wait is that my glamour charm." Artemis nodded at her friend. Artemis felt like crying, she felt sick.

"Yes, It's me." Zatanna was happy and angry. She was happy because her friend was alive, but angry because her fiancé used her. "Zee, don't be mad a Dick, it wasn't him." Zee ignored her and hugged her 'sister'

"I'm just glad you're alive! And-an" Zee started crying, Artemis was hugging her tight not wanting to let go, not now, not ever. They looked at each other and laughed. Artemis wiped Zatanna's tears away, and said

"Man, you've grown on me Zee! I mean you've gotten so beautiful!"

"You too! Does Wally know?"

"Yes, him, Wally, Kaldur, and Dana know I-"

"Dana? But she's dead?"

"No, she's not. She faked her death, she came up with all of this. She did it so she could find her parents and find out who The Light is."

"Wait she's fighting against Conner?" Artemis nodded

"Yeah we planned this out, I'm sorry Zee. Don't blame Dick for this he wanted to, but Dana told him not to. I mean Dana trusts you, but she didn't want anyone else knowing." Artemis heard something so did Zatanna, she saw Wally and Dick running this way. "Start using MAGIC!" Zatanna nodded.

"Niahc reh pu!" Zatanna chanted but it failed, she disappeared to fast.

"Zee you alright." Dick stopped in front of she looked pissed

"Start explaining, Richard." She stared at him.

_Oh crap. _Wally was gonna like this.


	3. Guilt, Rage, Sadness, and Killing

_"Artemis, is- is that you?"_

_"You too! Does Wally know?"_

_"Yes, him, Wally, Kaldur, and Dana know I-"_

_"Dana? But she's dead?"_

_"Zee you alright." _

_"Start explaining, Richard." _

* * *

"Explaining what?" Dick started sweating wondering if she found out, she crossed her arms and glared at her fiancé.

"Explain why Artemis is alive and why you used me!" she yelled in his face, Wally was giggling. Zee looked at him and punched him in the stomach.

"Zee I'm sorry, believe me I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want you getting hurt." He looked at her through his mask knowing that she wouldn't marry him now.

Zatanna sighed "Just tell me these things! If we're getting married I expect you to tell me the truth from now on." She hugged, Wally just stood up, and Zatanna hit him pretty hard that he got knocked on the hard ground.

"You're gonna half to hit me at some point, Superclone!" Blackout yelled at him, blood was dripping off of his chin. His shirt was torn, his whole body screamed rage, but his eyes, his baby blue eyes screamed sadness, loneliness, and fear. Dana felt her heart drop, Conner her 'big brother' the one she told first about who she really was, she told him _everything_ during 2010 they grew closer and closer, their relationship took them to being brother and sister. Dana felt like killing herself now, Conner ran toward her, his fist held high. She didn't notice, until she got knocked into the building behind her.

"I'll kill you if it's the last thing I have to do!" Conner nearly screamed, all of his rage was toward Kaldur now, not to anyone else. Kaldur took his little sister away from him. Dana was Conner's life, the actually felt like they were really related. He saw her throw throwing stars, he dodged some but a couple of them scratched his shirt, again. Dana got up a ran to where they were before. Sprinting as fast as she could, panting so hard she might die right then and there. She saw the Bio-ship and M'Gann came out Conner leaped over Dana, once Dana jumped down of the roof. M'Gann almost put her in a catatonic state before. The heroes looked at her, when she looked at M'Gann she had to look scared. Wally saw her flinch, the fear in her eyes. Conner saw this too, her saw her looking at M'Gann. Before M'Gann could mind rape her she fled the scene.

"Conner are you alright?" Zatanna looked at him, she was shocked what she saw. He was crying! He dropped on his knees and let it all out. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he recognized the heartbeat, Black Canary. When M'Gann went back to the cave Black Canary was there, she offered her to come and of course she accepted it. No one knew this side of Conner, but only Black Canary.

"Let it out Conner." She spoke so calm to him, she got to his level. He lunged at her and cried in her arms.

"I-I miss her so much." He choked out his words, tears rolled down his face. His eyes stung with sadness and guilt. "It should have been me! I should have been there!" He definitely was letting it out, he never showed this side of him, not to Superman, Wonder Woman, or anyone. Only to Dinah and Dana, he felt Dinah rubbing his back.

"No could stop her Kon, and you know that." He looked at Dinah, she always knew how to make him feel better. Dick put his hand on his shoulder and smiled at Conner, and said

"You know how stubborn New Gods are Kon, she knew what was going to happen." Conner stood up with Dinah. M'Gann was looking away, of course, she never liked it when Conner cried.

"Maybe we should head back and get you bandaged up Conner." He nodded at Wally, and soon as he walk he started limping, Dinah grabbed him, and helped him walk back to the Bio-ship.

* * *

"Was the mission a success?" Kaldur looked at his father. Both him and Dana were ashamed to even look at him.

"No father, we were outnumbered." He looked up to see his father laugh, Dana looked at him all crazy.

"No you successfully completed your mission, you and your allies diversion went as planned." Kaldur's father put back on his Black Manta helmet. And walked away, the three of them stood there.

* * *

"Where the hell are they." Artemis was getting impatient. She never liked waiting, even with their plan still in motion.

"Sorry we're late." Kaldur looked at Zatanna and glared at Wally and Nightwing. "What?"

"Well what happen?" Dana was up on a crate, as usual, she looked down to see Zatanna looking up at her. "Oh hey.." Dana seemed so calm and collect now, Zee just smiled at her.

"No so well, Conner broke down crying." Dana's heart dropped _Conner, crying over who?_ "Conner was crying over you Dana." Dana jumped off the crate, her dual swords scratched the crate on her way down. She got mad, she clenched her fist and slammed it up against the crate, the crate broke. They all looked at her. She dropped to the floor and started crying her eyes out. Kaldur put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's all my fault!" she couldn't take it anymore, but she had a mission to find out who The Light is and where her parents are.

"Dana we know how hard its been but how close are you?" Wally helped her up, Artemis hugged her, Zatanna put her arm around Dana's shoulders.

"Well, the Furies are testing me and if I past them all, then Granny will test me to see if I'm worthy enough to be the new Fury captain." Wally giggled, Dana knew why.

"Have you had to kill anyone yet?" Artemis asked, this subject Dana hated. She and her mother both hated that question.

"No, not yet." She looked at Dick who was looking at her.

"We need to get going." Kaldur spoke up looking at his friends. Artemis nodded and kissed Wally, Dana just walked out before the both of them.

"Its gonna get harder for me. I hope you two know that." Dana looked at Kaldur and Artemis. They both knew what she meant meaning that she would have to kill now.


	4. Rematch, Past, And scars

_"I-I miss her so much," "It should have been me! I should have been there!"_

_"Dana we know how hard its been but how close are you?" _

_"Well, the Furies are testing me and if I past them all, then Granny will test me to see if I'm worthy enough to be the new Fury captain." _

_"Have you had to kill anyone yet?"_

_"It's gonna get harder for me. I hope you two know that." _

* * *

Apokolips, a dead planet ruled by a ruthless leader, Darkseid, of course he has enemies but he has only five people he wants to kill and that is Superman, Scott, Barda, Supergirl, and Dana. Dana was at the top of his list, but she 'died'. Dana walked through the prison ward, it was empty no one was around. _Damn it where is he?! _Dana was looking for La'Gaan, she couldn't believe they brought him here, but she was glad he was getting transported.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here girls." Dana turned around and saw Knockout, Barda told Dana about Knockout that once they had a match, but called it truce. She said after that people called Knockout a loser, wimp, or coward Knockout was out for another rematch with Barda. "What are you doing here?" she jumped off the cell door that she opened.

"None of your business Wimpout." She smiled at Knockout. Knockout came running at her, Dana blocked her attack twisted her back, and bashed her head multiple times. "Aww did someone just get owned by the new born weakling." Knockout got up and blood dripped down her face.

"This isn't over bitch!" she left the Furies followed her, Dana saw Artemis when the Furies walked by her. As soon as they left Artemis smiled and hugged Dana really tight.

"Holy shit that was fucking awesome."

"I've always wanted to do that."

"Oh by the way, Darkseid was requesting your presents. He said there something big going on."

Dana nodded and followed her friend toward his throne room, Dana saw Black Manta guards, Joker Goons, and a lot more. As soon as they opened the throne doors all eyes were on them. They walked toward where Circe, Black Adam, Kaldur, Lex, Queen Bee, and Ra's al Ghul were. Knockout stared at her, not even moving a muscle.

"Glad you two could make it." Darkseid looked at the two young women standing by Lex and Circe. Darkseid started explaining the plan he started all the way back to that New Year's Eve night when The League was under Vandal's control. Dana was remembering all those good times, but after Vandal took over everyone was serious _the good days were behind us now _that echoed in her mind that she wasn't paying attention, until Artemis punched her

"Hey! What the fuck?" Artemis pointed Darkseid looked very unhappy. She walked toward the center, Knockout was five feet away from her.

"I hear from Knockout you got in a fight with her. You, a new born go up against a Fury Captain!" His voice roared throughout the room, a grin spread across his face "I'm impressed. Not every new born has the guts to attack a Fury Captain, but you, you have those guts." Knockout's month dropped mostly everyone's did. Dana thought that he was going to kill her, or get whipped. Dana remembered that night when Darkseid and Vandal took over the powerhouses. Dana was only 6, Barda was saved for last.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Hold her down!" her mom's voice echoed throughout the room, she felt Lashina and Gilotina holding her arms. The only thing the Dana felt was that whip going straight down her back. Her flesh tore open blood gushing out, running down her, and dripping on the floor. Barda whipped her two more times, the door flew open Superman and Hawkman tackled Barda, The Furies left they knew they were no chance with The League. Dana screamed at the top of her lungs, her father finally was able to get Barda out of being controlled by Vandal and Darkseid. Diana was holding Dana, but when she saw her mom get up Dana got out of Diana's hold and hugged her mother. Barda saw the scar, Diana and Giovanni were trying to heal the scar, but it wouldn't heal. Dana through her whole life still has that scar to mark, her revenge on Darkseid even more now._

_**Flashback Ends**_

* * *

"Lord Darkseid she insult The Furies and threatens she better and stronger than anyone!" Knockout was trying to get her whipped.

"Hmm, you think your stronger than anyone now?" Dana smirked at Darkseid

"Yeah I am! And you know what your Furies are a bunch of wimps right Wimpout?" Knockout was beyond angry now! She wanted to tear the little bitch apart limb from limb!

"Well then, I hope you're prepared to fight The Furies tomorrow." Dana nodded and looked at Kay, she went back she saw Catwoman who was rather impressed. Selina never knew Dana had it in her, she gave her a approving smile. the meeting was soon over Dana went with Lex and his gang through a Boom Tube.

"I will be back father." Kaldur's father nodded, once they left Dana, Artemis, and Kaldur went to Blüdhaven. Dana knew someone was following them.

* * *

"Ha! Are you kidding me! Dana made history today! She is going up against The Furies tomorrow!" Artemis threw herself at Dana.

"So Miss Blackout," "How does it feel to be going up against the ruthless, the powerful FEMALE FURIES!" Wally pretended to be holding a microphone in his hand. Wally, Artemis, Zatanna, Kaldur, Dick, and Dana were celebrating a success finally.

"So what are we celebrating?" they all stopped and turned around Catwoman

"Selina it's not what it looks like." Zatanna was shocked that she followed them here.

"Relax I'm on your side. Besides I found out who Deathstroke is." Catwoman walked closer and was by Dana's side

"Deathstroke? What the hell he probably wants me to join him again." Dana crossed her arms, she looked disgusted.

"Oh! And I know who the Red-" Dana walked away, leaving

"Where are you going?" Dick grabbed her arm.

"Home."

"Fine, see you later." Dick released her she left. Dana was done for the night just wanted to go to her rundown apartment. Truth was that the whole place was empty, the walls were damaged, no running water, no anything. It was a real dump there.

* * *

Once she got home, she took out her ponytail. And tilted her head back, she felt someone's presents in the house. The person let out a sigh. Dana flipped back and drew out both of her guns.

"Who are you?" her fingers where on the triggers ready to pull, the shadowy figure walked out. It was a man he wore black either cargo or skinny jeans, a light black- maybe grey long sleeve shirt with a red emblem on it (looked like Nightwing's emblem), a brown jacket, and a red mask. He walked closer and took off the mask Dana's fingers let go of the triggers. He smiled at her.

"Hey Dan."

"J-Jason?"

* * *

**Ok so I decided to use the new Red Hood look! And If you've seen Avatar The Last Airbender and you know who Jet is, I also decided to use his dual swords for Dana. Btw someone asked me what Blackout actually wears and what she looks like:**

**She has her hair up in a pony tail**

**Her eyes are purple contact lens (Her eyes are blue!)**

**She wears the same thing as Red Arrows ( Young Justice Version!) costume but black, red, and white. **

**She wear finger less gloves that go all the way up to her elbows **

**Equipment:**

**4 swords two on her back and two hooked on her hips.**

**Carries two guns hooked on her thighs**

**She has two knives one is right next to her gun on her thigh ( this knife is a dagger so it's a dagger) and the other she's **_**never **_**used and is located by on her lower right leg. ( That knife has a back story!)**


	5. Scandal, Free for All, La La

"_Oh by the way, Darkseid was requesting your presents. He said there something big going on."_

"_I hear from Knockout you got in a fight with her. You, a new born go up against a Fury Captain!" "I'm impressed. Not every new born has the guts to attack a Fury Captain, but you, you have those guts."_

"_Selina it's not what it looks like."_

"_Deathstroke? What the hell he probably wants me to join him again."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Hey Dan."_

"_J-Jason?"_

* * *

"How's Conner?" Donna looked at Zatanna who walked out to the living room, she looked up at smiled at her.

"He's fine, he keeps crying." Zatanna looked around everyone stayed at Titans tower, Donna, Wally, Zatanna, Conner, and Nightwing stayed. Wally and Dick walked in, Dick was still shaky about Zatanna knowing. He was about to speak when the computer announced,

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" they all heard a loud explosion down in the basement. When they all managed to get there Deathstroke, Kaldur, Artemis, Dana, and Scandal were there. Dana looked like a mess though. Dana whispered something to Artemis that made her blush.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_J-Jason?" Dana lowered her guns, Jason walked closer and closer to Dana. She reacted to his movements by pointing the gun under his jaw._

"_Are you really going to pull the trigger or are you bluffing again?" his smile at her, she felt her body go all numb in a good, she was getting turned on by him. She lowered her gun from his jaw._

"_What happen to Red X?"_

"_Oh X is still here." She felt his hands unbuckling her sword straps on her hips. They made a noise when they dropped on the wood floor, "What's up with the new get up?"_

"_I'm dead Jay and you know why." He placed his hands on hips, still smiling. Dana was the only one who made him go all soft. Rage was the only thing they both knew, the only person to rely on, but Dana hid her rage and turned that into other emotions while Jason never knew how to coop with his rage. Dana dropped both of her guns, she slammed her lips up against his, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She stopped kissing him, she looked at him wondering if they were going to have Friends with Benefits again._

"_Why are you stopping?" he growled on her neck. Chills traveled across her whole body, she got weak in the knees. This was a perfect opportunity for him, Jason pick her bridal style carried her to her room. He kicked down the door. As soon as he put her down she kissed pushing up against the wall. Jason wrapped his arms around her waist, he opened his mouth letting his tongue bully hers around. She moaned in his mouth, his tongue traveled down her neck he found her sweet spot and started sucking on her neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. _

* * *

_**Flashback ends**_

Dana didn't have time to, do this. "Deathstroke I don't have time for this shit!"

"Relax, we'll be done before you know it." He looked at her, she never liked him. In her opinion he was just another sick pervert like Green Arrow. Tigress and Blackout jumped down, Nightwing walked in front of them.

"I got the tiger."

"Good. The other ones mine." Wally, Donna, Zatanna, and Dick saw Conner right beside Dick. He was still wounded be he didn't care, he just wanted to kill Blackout.

"Conner-"

"Don't try to stop me Zee." They knew all of those villains except for Scandal, none of them had never seen her or even heard of her.

"Scandal, you stay right here." Deathstroke looked at the girl, she hated every single being in him.

"Who says I have to-" Dana grabbed Scandal's arm, Dana remembered her mom telling her Knockout was killed, and seeing Scandal so depressed. Dana bargained Hades, to bring Knockout back to life, even though Knockout was her mom's enemy Dana couldn't bear to see anyone lose someone they love. Dana found out that her dad died and her mom became a green lantern, and somehow her dad came back to life, Dana knew bringing back Knockout was the best thing for Scandal. Dana gave Scandal a look, she and Scandal had the same weapons on their wrists. Donna, Wally, and Zatanna saw Deathstroke running, the three of them followed him. Leaving Scandal, Dana, and Artemis to fight with Dick and Conner. Artemis ran toward Dick and tackled him. She saw Conner running toward her, Dana kicked him right in the ribs, and she grabbed him by his neck and threw him. He slammed into the wall, Dana already picked him up once again and slammed him into every wall he hit.

"Scandal, go!" Scandal ran off, she ran down the halls looking for Dana's room. No one touched Dana's room at all no one even dared to. She found it, finally reached it she looked for her mother box.

"Looking for something Scandal?" She turned and saw Deathstroke holding it.

"Slade give it to me."

"And if I don't?" She ran toward him. He drew out his sword, both of them colliding. She kicked his hand that had the mother box, it skidded across the hall Slade ran toward the mother box. Scandal got up and tackled him, she grabbed one arm and twisted it waiting to hear a snap. She heard it, and bashed his head into the hard floor, he managed to kick her off and slashed his sword at her leg and stomach. Even though her leg was cut she dug her hand into his other arm. She grabbed the mother box, running away from him she found Dana fighting Conner. He was on the floor all bloody, Dana put the green kryptonite cuffs on him, and neck brace on him. Kaldur appeared with Deathstroke and Artemis.

"We'll take the boy."

"No, there both mine, the boy and the mother box."

"That wasn't the deal!"

"Well, your deal expired when you attacked my girl." Dana looked at Scandal who limped over to her.

"Very well." They saw the bombs go off, the roof collapsed and the helicopter appeared for Kaldur, Slade, and Artemis. Dana took Scandal and Conner, and boom tubed out. Nightwing, Zatanna, Wally, and Donna got there finally.

"They took Conner."

"We'll ask Dana Zee."

* * *

Dana got to Apokolips, her and Scandal walked toward Circe and Queen Bee. "You know you're late." She looked at Queen Bee and glared.

"Sorry I got busy." She walked out to the arena, and saw the Furies looking at her, but Knockout wasn't there. She was happy, but didn't want her to get hurt.

* * *

"Conner's gone. First Lagoon Boy and now Conner." Nightwing order the Titans to keep watch around Gotham, Metropolis, and Star City. Both teams were at the cave. M'Gann was really upset now, both Kaldur and Blackout are on her death list.

"What do we do now?"

"Wally, Zatanna, and I will go to Blüdhaven."

"Why?"

"A new villain named Red Hood keeps causing havoc." All three zeta-beamed to Blüdhaven, they went to the warehouse where everyone meant. Kaldur and Artemis were already there, but Dana was missing.

"Where's Dana?"

"Dunno." They heard footsteps and saw Dana, Artemis gasped really loud. Knockout was helping a limp Dana, Scandal was helping as well.

"Dana why are they here!?"

"Relax, Arty." She whimpered when Knockout set her down.

"What happened?"

"Well, Wally. I WAS NEARLY KILLED BY THE GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKING FURIES!"

"Sorry, did you?"

"You guys are looking at the new captain!"

"Sweet!"

"NO! NOT SWEET! IF MY MOM EVER COMES BACK I HAVE TO KILL HER!" They all looked at her, no one knew were her parents were. Everyone knew what Dana meant to Barda and Scott, and how much Barda and Scott meant to Dana.

"Why did you take Conner?"

"Hey! I've been at this game more than you guys. So I have to push my limits!" Her voice sounded really irritated, she was not happy at all. Even though she won her fight, if her mom comes back she'll have to kill her. Knockout and Scandal just looked at the teens, they just wanted to stay out of this. Both of them have seen Dana go all crazy before just like her mother.

"Sorry, Dana. So where is he?"

"My place. And he's staying there."

"You can go, the rest is you know about Jason."

* * *

Dana left without saying a word. Knockout and Scandal went home to have some bonding time. Dana just didn't want anything to do with Jason. Last night he played her again, so she kicked where it hurts, really hard. When she got to her apartment she saw Conner look up at her. Still in chains, and he had his hands over is crotch area he kept eye contact with her. Dana stood in front of him, sipping her slushy to her surprise he wasn't questioning her. Superman trained him well, and Black Canary did too. She walked away toward the freezer and grabbed a bag of ice, she threw it to him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to kick you that hard." He placed it on his area and let a sigh of relief.

"Aren't you going to take me to your boss or beat me?" She turned around and looked at him, her eyes were pink instead of purple.

"You're like my brother." She saw him go on the couch and looked at her with those eyes, she felt like raping him, even though they were like brother and sister, he's gotten so sexy and well calmer. "Well he wasn't really my brother, I knew where he came from and he knew how I felt."

"Sounds like my friendship with my best friend." Dana looked at him, the ice bag was still there. He looked down at his hands.

"What happened?"

"She died. She was killed by an ex member of the team."

"I'm sorry." He started crying, the tears slipped down his cheeks and dropped on his blue baggy jeans.

"She was everything. I loved her, like a sister."

"I bet she was one of those preppy girls?" he looked up at Dana, and smiled.

"No. She was different. She was one of a kind." Dana knelt down in front of the clone, her damn eyes changed color now they were green, and then they changed back to pink. She straddle over him, and grabbed a hand full of his hair, a kissed him. She unlocked his hand cuffs but not his neck brace. He moved his hands on her hips and kissed back. He knew this was wrong, he was cheating on Dinah, but it felt so good and right. His eyes widen when he heard her whisper in his ear.

"Fuck me."

* * *

**I knew it's been FOREVER since I updated last! But I promise tomorrow I will update again, with this story, You Again/The Invasion, and Younger Young Justice Babies. The chapters might be short, I'm sorry but I started school on Thursday so I might not update till Thanksgiving with ALL my stories ok! So please just BARE WITH ME! And I will post short little one-shots with maybe SUPERMARTIAN, CHALANT, SPITEFIRE, Torpedo, superwoman, super canary, and more! So if you have any ships you ship Review my stories or PM Me Thank you and GOOD NIGHT HAPPY HARBOR! Sorry I needed to say that! And maybe I'll make some LoK and ATLA Fanfics ok. AND BLEACH I really need to start watching Bleach again LoK, ATLA, and Young Justice got in the way of my Fangirling with Bleach, seriously I was a MAGER fangirl with Bleach, but now its LoK and Young Justice. So yeah, anyways I Will TRY To update whenever I can so just wait till I update tomorrow, and Good night my lovely readers! Oh and one more thing for those who don't know who Knockout and Scandal Savage are look them up, and their together in the comics so THERES LESBIAN ACTION! I love lesbians, Gays, Bi's, and Transgender people THEY FUCKING ROCK!**


End file.
